finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Tactics
, Akihiko Yoshida |main appearance=Cloud Strife }} Cloud Strife is the main protagonist from Final Fantasy VII, pulled from his dimension to act as an optional character in Final Fantasy Tactics. His birthday is January 31. Profile Appearance Cloud looks similar to how he looked in Final Fantasy VII although with different colors of red and blue in contrast to his purple gear in the original. Cloud still sports his trademark blond spiky hair, although in softer waves than in his original appearance. He has a black turtleneck shirt with red braces over it, a belt, blue trousers and red shoes and gloves, and a shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder. His artwork shows him with the Buster Sword, but this is not a weapon in Final Fantasy Tactics. In his portrait, he has bright blue eyes and his braces are brown rather than red. The artwork for Cloud in Final Fantasy Tactics was shown in a livestream on May 19 2018 where Final Fantasy XIV's Return to Ivalice raid series reunited Director Yasumi Matsuno with many of his old team members. Both teams commented on a playthrough of Final Fantasy Tactics and Matsuno showed off concept artwork. Personality Cloud is confused due to his amnesia and makes rash decisions. He appears to be hearing voices in his head, which disturbs him. He has a strong sense of justice, ready to defend a flower saleswoman from thugs without hesitation. Gameplay Recruiting Cloud can be recruited by Ramza Beoulve's party. Ramza must first defeat Belias and enter Chapter 4 (he must have retained Mustadio Bunansa as a party member), and return to the Clockwork City of Goug, where Mustadio's father Besrudio will have found Construct 8, but will be unable to power it up. Ramza must recruit Beowulf Cadmus from the Royal City of Lesalia and take him to the coal mine in the Mining Town of Gollund. After they save Reis Duelar, Ramza will obtain the auracite necessary to activate Construct 8. After Ramza has defeated Zalmour Lucianada for the second time, Besrudio will come up with a dimensional portal device, but again he cannot activate it. In the original version, it is also necessary to first visit Zarghidas Trade City (Trade City of Sal Ghidos) and purchase a flower before this cutscene becomes available. A rumor will subsequently circulate about Zeltennia Castle. After hearing it, Ramza can journey to Nelveska Temple and defeat Construct 7. Reis will revert to human form (and must be accepted again by Ramza), and Ramza will gain another auracite. Taking it to Besrudio will summon Cloud, who will run off. On the way to Limberry Castle, Ramza must buy a flower from a flower girl in the Trade City of Sal Ghidos. When Ramza's group sets foot on Sal Ghidos again, they see Cloud attempt to save the girl, revealed to be Aerith, from a group of thugs. Ramza must help Cloud defeat the thugs. Cloud will join the party, but will be unable to use his Limit Break skills without the Materia Blade, which is at the top of the tall pillar in Mount Bervenia. In Final Fantasy Tactics Cloud has an additional limit, Cherry Blossom. As a party member Stats and equipment Cloud has high attack and magick. For him to use his Limit command, his Materia Blade must be equipped, though it does not need to be the primary weapon if two swords are equipped. He can equip other swords, save knight swords, and uniquely, can also equip Ribbons. Cloud starts at level 1 with 70 Bravery and 65 Faith. He is equipped with a Thief's Cap, Black Garb, and Featherweave Cloak. Rendezvous When fought in the fourteenth Rendezvous battle, Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 76 Bravery and 59 Faith. He uses his Soldier job, equipped with the Materia Blade, Thief's Cap, Black Garb, and a random accessory. He has access to the Limit command, Shirahadori and Swiftness abilities, as well as random movement abilities. Trivia *While Final Fantasy VII lists Cloud's birthdate as August 19th (and the Ultimania lists it as August 11th, making him a Leo in either case), Cloud's zodiac sign in Final Fantasy Tactics is Aquarius. *Cloud was initially the only male character able to equip a Ribbon, which is otherwise female-exclusive. This is no longer unique with the release of The War of the Lions, where the Onion Knight becomes able to equip female-exclusive equipment. **The reason Cloud can equip hair adornments may be a reference to his crossdressing disguise in Final Fantasy VII. *Much like the other cameo characters (Luso and Balthier), Cloud's age is not displayed when the player sees his profile. *Cloud's Personae entry does not appear until either the player lets Cloud die permanently or they dismiss him from the roster. *Cloud's Cherry Blossom Limit is later used as one of his HP attacks in the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' reboot. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Secret characters